SpongeBuoy Ahoy!
SpongeBuoy Ahoy! is a newly discovered unused movie script for the 2015 movie '''The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out Of Water. '''Unlike the plot of the actual movie, this plot takes place a direct sequel to '''The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie '''in which SpongeBob is now a manager at The Krusty Krab 2. However Dennis, has entered Bikini Bottom to get revenge on SpongeBob and Patrick by stealing the Krabby Patty secret formula using a magical book that makes any text written upon it come true. The book however is first stolen by a Bearded Pirate named Barancle-Blade The unused script was written in 2008, by Paul Tibet for an episode in Season 6, but was put on the shelf because he didn't really seem that a direct sequel would be a good idea. He was going to use it for the second movie but decided to put it aside for good because although Stephen Hillenburg was a fan of the script, he felt that a plot like that would be unneeded since that first movie would've served as the actual ending for SpongeBob if he had his way. Plot A pirate named Burger Beard travels to Bikini Atoll, where he obtains a magical book with the power to make any text written upon it real. The book tells the story of SpongeBob SquarePants and his adventures in the underwater city of Bikini Bottom. SpongeBob loves his job as a fry cook at the Krusty Krab fast food restaurant, where he cooks burgers called Krabby Patties and works for Mr. Eugene Krabs. He has spent years guarding the secret Krabby Patty formula from Sheldon J. Plankton, the owner of a competing restaurant called the Chum Bucket. One day, Plankton attacks the Krusty Krab in an attempt to steal the formula. After a military battle involving giant foods and condiments, Plankton feigns surrender. He uses a decoy of himself to give Mr. Krabs a fake penny, which the real Plankton then hides inside in order to gain access to Krabs' vault. As the decoy distracts Mr. Krabs, Plankton steals the formula, leaving a fake in its place. SpongeBob catches Plankton and the two engage in a tug of war over the formula, which magically vanishes before anyone can claim it. Without the secret formula, Krabby Patties cannot be made, causing customers to become ravenous. SpongeBob is the only one who believes Plankton is innocent and creates a giant soap bubble for them to fly away in. Bikini Bottom is immediately reduced to an apocalyptic wasteland due to the absence of the much-relied-on Krabby Patty. The book closes and a ripped out page is thrown off the island. Four Years after the events of the first movie, SpongeBob is now the manager of the Krusty Krab 2, while Squidward Tentacles has been promoted to Fry Cook of the Krusty Krab 2, and Patrick as cashier of The Krusty Krab 2. Life is good for the trio and their boss Mr. Krabs, no more Plankton trying to steal the Krabby Patty Formula. However one day, Krabs decides that it's time that the two Krusty Krabs would work better if they were conjoined as one giant establishment. This takes them about three days or so. On the second day of building the conjoint however, Patrick sees a giant crumpled piece of paper, he calls SpongeBob and Squidward over and they investigate what it is. Category:Movies Category:2018